tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Marshall (urodzona jako Andrea Labonair) jest wilkołakiem, który pochodzi od rodu Wilków Półksiężyca. Początkowo przyjaźniła się z Tylerem i pomogła mu zerwać jego więź z Klausem, podczas jego pobytu w Appalachach. Poznajemy ją w'' The Rager, kiedy przybywa do posiadłości Lockwoodów, po tym jak dowiedziała się od jednej z hybryd, że Tyler przetrwał starcie z Klausem. Razem planują wyzwolenie hybryd, jednak w ''O Come, All Ye Faithful ''dowiadujemy się, że zdradziła Tylera, informując Klausa o jego planie, w zamian za informacje o jej biologicznych rodzicach, które miała uzyskać od profesora Shane'a. Jest w ciąży z Klausem. Historia Hayley została adoptowana przez inną rodzinę, więc nie wiedziała, po kim odziedziczyła gen wilkołaka. Odblokowała go podczas wycieczki na łodzi, kiedy upita przypadkowo zabiła kogoś. Po raz pierwszy przemieniła się w salonie swoich adopcyjnych rodziców. Po tym wydarzeniu została wyrzucona z domu. Hayley pozostawała na swojej własnej drodze okazjonalnie dołączając do grup wilkołaków, jednak nigdy nie zostając w nich na dłuższy czas. Posiada na swoich plecach symbol, który przypomina półksiężyc - uważała to za zwykłe znamię i nie myślała o nim więcej. Kiedy Klaus go zobaczył, ujawnił, że widział ten znak na wilkołakach ze specyficznego rodu, którego klan przebywał ostatnio w miejscu teraz znanym jako Luizjana. Mogło to być nawiązanie do Pierwotnej Grupy z książek. Sezon 4 The Originals W ''Always and Forever Sophie mówi Elijahowi o ciąży Hayley z jego bratem, a także o tym, że wykorzystali to do sprowadzenia Pierwotnych do Nowego Orleanu. Elijah prosi czarownicę o chwilę sam na sam z Hayley. Pierwotny wyjaśnia dziewczynie historię jego rodziny, przemianę w wampiry i o tym, jak Klaus okazał się być hybrydą. Później Elijah znajduje Klausa i poucza go o obowiązku wobec dziewczyny i jej dziecka, po mimo tego Klaus wciąż nie wyraża chęci współpracy. Sophie ujawnia więcej szczegółów o zaklęciu, wykonanym przez Janne-Anne, zanim Marcel ją zabił. Okazuje się, że rzucony czar połączył los Sophie z losem wilkołaczycy. Czarownica demonstruje to, raniąc siebie w palec. W tym samym momenice na dłoni Hayley pojawia się takie samo ukłucie. Kiedy Klaus ostatecznie zgadza się pomóc Sophie, Elijah "wykupuje" ciężarną dziewczynę od czarownic, wydając im ciało zmarłej Janne-Anne. Przed przeprowadzką do starego domu Mikaelsonów w nowym orleanie, Elijah obiecuje Hayley, że zawsze będzie chronił ją i jej dziecko. W Bloodletting Hayley zostaje porwana przez Tylera. Tyler wykorzystuje ją oraz jej nienarodzone dziecko do stworzenia mieszańca. Okazuje się, że nowa hybryda jest połączona aż do momentu kiedy zostaje zabita przez Tylera. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|185pxHayley jest piękną dziewczyną o oliwkowej cerze, piwnych oczach i ciemnobrązowych włosach. Jest wysoka i wysportowana. Opisana jako "szalenie seksowna i olśniewająca, ale twarda jak skała". Osobowość Hayley jest opisana jako twarda niczym skała, a także bardzo opiekuńcza. Sprawia wrażenie chłopczycy, gdyż nie jest taka jak większość nastoletnich dziewczyn: drwi ze szkolnych okazji, nie wydaje się mieć dobrych relacji z rówieśniczkami, a mężczyzn utrzymuje na dystans. Hayley jest osobą impulsywną, często głośno wypowiada swoje myśli, co w późniejszym czasie jest przyczyną wielu kłopotów. Jest dobrą manipulatorką - udowodniła, że jest w stanie zrobić wszystko dla tego, czego chce, nawet, jeżeli ucierpią na tym inni ludzie. Pomimo tych faktów, ceni sobie więź przyjaźni, a także pragnie odnaleźć swoją biologiczną rodzinę, co z drugiej strony jednak tworzy w niej pewną usterkę. Ma skłonności do prowokacyjnych wypowiedzi i zachowań. Zdolności *'Szybka regeneracja' - wilkołaki posiadają nadludzkie zdolności regeneracyjne, co oznacza, że jeśli się kiedykolwiek zostaną zranieni, ich rany niemal natychmiast się zagoją. Jak wampiry, mogą uleczyć się z najbardziej ciężkich urazów, w porównaniu jednak jest to wolniejszy proces.thumb|185px|Hayley jako wilkołak (ludzka forma). *'Szybkość' - wilkołaki są o wiele szybsze od ludzi. Niektóre wilkołaki okazują się być tak samo szybkie jak wampiry, a inne nie. W postaci wilka ich prędkość jest większa. *'Siła' - wilkołaki są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi. W ludzkiej formie nie są aż tak silne jak wampiry, jednak podczas pełni są wstanie je pokonać. *'Zmysły' - wilkołaki mają niezwykle rozwinięte zmysły węchu, wzroku, smaku oraz słuchu. Niektóre wilkołaki są w większym stopniu wyczulone na jeden z tych zmysłów, jak np. Jules, która potrafiła wytropić wampira lub Tyler, który w kawie wyczuł werbenę, co jest rzadko spotykane ponieważ kawa dobrze izoluje smak werbeny. *'Zręczność' - wilkołaki mają nadludzką zręczność. Mogą skakać, wspinać się, rzucać lub biegać niesamowicie szybko bez żadnego trudu czy wyczerpania. *'Wytrzymałość' - wilkołaki przechodzą przez więcej traum niż ludzie, chociażby podczas pełni, gdy doznają urazów w trakcie przemiany. Ich ciało przystosowane jest do ogromnego bólu. Podczas intensywnego wysiłku nie odczuwają nagłego zmęczenia. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - ugryzienie wilkołaka jest śmiertelne dla wampira, lecz nie dla pierwotnego. Jeśli jednak wilkołak ugryzie pierwotnego, to ugryziony doświadczy halucynacji i innych efektów ubocznych. *'Złość' - kiedy wilkołak jest wściekły, jego gniew zwiększa siłę oraz inne umiejętności w krótkim czasie, co daje im przewagę nad wampirem. *'Zmiennokształtność' - podczas pełni księżyca, przemieniają się w wilki. *'Wykrywanie kłamstwa' - wilkołaki są w stanie wykryć kłamstwo. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca wilkołakowi spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Tojad' - kiedy wilkołak spożyje tojad staje się osłabiony i rozgorączkowany. Wilkołak może zostać spalony, jeśli tojad ma kontakt ze skórą. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wilkołaka. *'Złamanie karku' - złamanie karku wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wilkołaka. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' }} Relacje Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|Klaus i Hayley Relacje między Hayley i Klausem od samego początku nie miały pozytywnych zabarwień. Hayley była negatywnie nastawiona do hybrydy, jednak podczas czasu który spędzili razem wilczyca przekonała się że pierwotny potrafi być czarujący i troskliwy. Klaus bronił Hayley przed wampirem współpracującym z Katherine, oczywiście nie była to bezinteresowna pomoc. Za ochronę, pierwotny chciał zdobyć informację na temat Petrovej. Po jednodniowym sojuszu, doszło po między nimi do zbliżenia, po czym pierwotny opowiedział Hayley o jej pochodzeniu, dlatego wilczyca udała się do Nowego Orleanu w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat swoich przodków. Kiedy rodzina pierwotnych dowiaduje się o ciąży Hayley, Elijah bardzo zbliża się do dziewczyny, co wzbudza zazdrość Klausa, ponieważ Marshall szanuje starszego brata hybrydy. Niklaus jest przejęty tym, że jego potomek może w przyszłości uznawać Elija za ojca a nie jego. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah od samego początku bronił i dbał o Hayley.W odcinku Always and Forever Elijah mówi jej o życiu swojej rodziny. Mozna wyczuć między nimi napięcie.W jedenastym odciku The Originals Hayley wyjawia Elijah to że powiedziała czarownicy Sophie gdzie pochował ciało swojej dawnej miłosci.Jednocześnie łamiąc jego obietnice. Tyler Lockwood thumb|190px|Hayley i Tyler. Tyler i Hayley poznali się w górach, podczas gdy Lockwood próbował złamać więź łączącą go z Klausem. Hayley szybko zyskała zaufanie hybrydy. Gdy Marshall przybywa do Mystic Falls, Klaus wykorzystuje sytuacje i próbuje skłócić Lockwooda z Caroline w której pierwotny jest zakochany. Jednak Hayley jest to na rękę, ponieważ sama czuje coś do Tylera. Ostatecznie jednak Hayley zdradza przyjaciela i wystawia jego "stado" na śmierć z ręki pierwotnej hybrydy. Ostrzega Lockwooda przed Klausem, dzięki czemu Tyler jest w stanie opuścić Mystic Falls w odpowiednim czasie. Ich stosunki zostają całkowicie zniszczone przez chęć zemsty Tylera. Hybryda porywa Hayley ponieważ wie, że dziewczyna jest świetną kartą przetargową w walce z Klausem. Lockwood jest na tyle zdeterminowany w dążeniu do zemsty, że jest nawet gotów zabić dawną przyjaciółkę. Jednak Hayley zostaje uratowana przez Dwayne'a. Rebekah Mikaelson Ciekawostki *Naprawdę nazywa się Andrea Labonair (M.R) *Phoebe Tonkin - aktorka grająca Hayley - odgrywała różne role nadprzyrodzonych postaci w ostatnich latach. Są to syrena (Cleo Sertori, "H2O: Wystarczy Kropla"), czarownica (Faye Chamberlain, "Tajemny Krąg"), a teraz wilkołak. *W 2006 roku Phoebe Tonkin i Claire Holt (Rebekah Mikaelson) grały razem w serialu H2O - Wystarczy kropla wody i do tej pory są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. *Do tej pory Hayley poznała większość głównych bohaterów TVD, poza Jenną, Vicki, Alariciem, Bonnie i Mattem. Większości tych bohaterów nie spotkała ze względu na ich obecny stan. *Była partnerką Tylera Lockwooda podczas Miss Mystic Falls. *Pomogła wielu hybrydom w zerwaniu więzi łączącej ich z Klausem. *Jest pierwszą ciężarną postacią w TVD/TO. *Hayley czuje coś do Elijah, co jest zdecydowanie odwzajemnione. *Jej nienarodzone dziecko najprawdopodobniej jest dziewczynką. Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie